Pesadilla
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Naruto comenzaba su rutina diaria sin embargo en el proceso se da cuenta que todo esta mal, que ese no es su mundo o dimensión, simplemente no puede estar casado con Hinata y mucho menos Sasuke puede estar con Sakura en vez de con él, eso debe ser un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla y necesita despertar pronto y encontrar a su familia antes de seguir viviendo en ese martirio.


**_Hola yo aquí dando guerra, otra vez, este fic salio de la idea de mi inconformidad con el final de Naruto y así como otros autores quise dar mi granito de arena y apoyar a este fandom y de paso desahogar un poco lo que sentí cuando leí ese último capítulo._**

**_Obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y no ami y de igual manera Shizui, Miku, Fumiya e Itachi pertenecen a Higary la autora que los creo y que yo pedí prestados para esta historia._**

**_Probablemente la historia la encuentren subida en otras páginas pero todas seguirán bajo mi seudónimo osease Yuun Kingdom, sin más a leer._**

* * *

**PESADILLA**

Ese día se podría considerar igual que los demás sin embargo esa mañana cuando el rubio realizaba su rutina matutina ocurrieron algunos hechos que le indicaron que algo no andaba bien. En primer lugar al mirarse al espejo noto que su amado cabello estaba corto, su primera reacción fue gritar y armar su típico escándalo pero se detuvo ya que lo mas probable es que despertara a su teme espeso, así que aun molesto y con ganas de reclamar por lo ocurrido con su cabello salió a la habitación y para su sorpresa ahí no se encontraba el Uchiha, se supuso que se encontraba en la cocina o en la sala pero al buscarlo en esos lugares el resultado fue el mismo, Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado y fue ahí donde se percato de otro dato, las fotos que adornaban la mansión Uchiha de su familia no estaban por en ningún lado, en su lugar había fotos de un par de niños que se le asemejaban, tomo una de esas fotos entre sus manos y la analizo y fue ahí cuando descubrió otra cosa, la niña que aparecía en esa foto le recordaba a Hinata, dejo la foto sobre su lugar y un poco más alterado salió de la residencia la cual no era la mansión Uchiha.

Recorrió toda Konoha tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo ocurrido, aquello debía de ser una maldita broma, pero solo se encontró con el hecho de que Sai estaba con Ino y no con Gaara y tenía un hijo que parecía una mala mezcla entre ambos, Chouji estaba con una mujer de la cual no recordaba su nombre, Iruka y Kakashi no estaban juntos y el último había sido nombrado Hokage cuando normalmente se hubiera rehusado, lo único normal en todo eso era que Shikamaru y Temari estaban juntos y con un hijo el resto era algo salido de alguna clase de jutsu.

Desesperado y confundido se sentó en el tejado de una de las casas y trato de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a todo eso sin embargo no recordaba que la noche anterior algo le hubiera ocurrido como para terminar en otra dimensión, frustrado se revolvió el cabello y fue ahí cuando todo termino por parecerle una pesadilla. En la calle que estaba justo enfrente de él iba caminado Sakura en compañía de una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono, en su interior rogo que lo que estaba pensando no fuera a ser verdad.

-Mamá- la pelinegra hablo llamando la atención de la pelirosa

-Dime Sarada- la mayor la miro de reojo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Cuándo regresa papá?- Sakura colocó una mano en su mentón y lo golpeo levemente con uno de sus dedos.

-Según Sasuke-kun mañana por la noche

-Lo extraño

-Y yo hija, pero sabes como es él, tu padre siempre anda viajando tratando de entender mejor todo lo que le sucedió

Naruto tuvo que ocupar todo el equilibrio que poseía para evitar caer del techo en el que se encontraba, si había entendido bien Sasuke estaba con Sakura y aquella niña era su hija, eso no podía ser verdad, Sasuke no sería capaz de hacerle tal cosa.

-¿Qué haces?- escucho la voz de un niño a su espalda y giro lentamente –Mamá te ha buscado- se encontró con aquel niño que de algún modo se parecía a él –Papá- no, en definitiva algo estaba mal, ese no era su mundo, esos no eran sus niños y en definitiva él no estaba casado con la Hyuuga -¿Estas bien?- Naruto asintió –Vamos- lo siguió y para su desagrado se encontró con la morena la cual le sonreía ampliamente, se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso que obviamente no respondió extrañando a Hinata

-¿Esta todo bien Naruto?

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansado- mintió, y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento porque en definitiva no iba a ser él el que le dijera que no estaba enamorado de ella, que él amaba a cierto teme y que todo eso no era suyo, que eso era un universo alterno y que de donde él venia ella estaba con Neji, el cual al parecer no estaba por los alrededores

-Neji…- dijo Naruto en voz alta a lo cual Hinata se sobresalto un poco

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que él…- Naruto abrió los ojos de sobre manera –Aun duele como aquel día, fue un gran ninja- Naruto no salía de su shock, Neji no podía estar muerto, sin decir más que una leve escusa por la cual retirarse desapareció de aquella calle y llego al monumento en donde estaba el nombre de todos aquello ninjas caídos y en el se encontró con los nombres de los padres de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, Neji también estaba ahí y otra infinidad de nombres de gente que él, en algún momento llego a conocer, cerro los puños con fuerza en definitiva quería regresar a su mundo, giro y miro los rostros de los Hokages, después de Kakashi estaba el suyo y aun sabiendo que ahí también había alcanzado su sueño no lo llenaba de la misma manera.

-Dobe- ese tono de voz jamás lo podría olvidar y aun sabiendo que aquel no era su Sasuke su corazón dio un brinco.

-Hola Teme

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto acercándose un poco al rubio, Sasuke estaba diferente, no negaba que había madurado bien pero no era su teme.

-Recordando viejos tiempo- sonrió de tal manera que Sasuke frunció el ceño

-Mientes- siendo otro lugar él era capaz de poder leerlo sin problema alguno –Habla- el rubio suspiró, no perdía nada en decirle lo que ocurría no pasaba de que se burlara de él cosa que no sería algo nuevo.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que este no es mi mundo, dimensión o como le quieras decir?- Sasuke lo miro sin cambiar su expresión –De donde yo vengo ni tú ni yo estamos con Sakura o Hinata, Ino y Sai tampoco son pareja, Kakashi no fue Hokage, bueno lo único que coincide es que Temari y Shikamaru si están casados- miro a Sasuke y seguía igual

-Continua

-Sai y Gaara están casados y con dos niños- algo cambió en el rostro de Sasuke aunque no sabría decir que fue –Kiba y Shino, Hinata y Neji- frunció el ceño –Tú y yo- y esta vez Sasuke no se contuvo más y comenzó a reírse.

-Nada de eso puede ser posible Naruto- le sonrió pero eso no mitigo el dolor que le había causado el ver como se burlaba de que ellos fueran pareja –Tú y yo juntos, creo que ser Hokage te ha causado algún tipo de daño- no en definitiva ese no era su teme, no quería seguir en ese lugar –Vamos, las chicas nos esperan- vio como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su mejillas, sabía que aquello no era real o por lo menos no era su realidad pero aun así dolía.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, despiértate Uzumaki- se dejo caer en el pasto –Vamos

-Deja de hacerte el tonto Naruto- de nueva cuenta Sasuke estaba a su lado –Vamos a casa- y justamente eso era lo que el rubio estaba tratando de hacer pero no lo lograba –Naruto- sintió su mano colocarse sobre su hombro –Hinata te espera- se mordió la lengua antes de que comenzará a reclamarle lo insensible que era, se levanto de su lugar sin permitirle al azabache que viera su rostro eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

No tardaron en llegar a donde estaban sus parejas, Sasuke colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la morena y le sonrió a Sakura, dolió y de nueva cuenta tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, Hinata se le acercó y lo abrazo, juraría que algo le dijo pero ver como Sasuke le daba un corto beso a la pelirosa lo había dejado en shock, aquello no le podía estar pasando, eso simple y sencillamente era una tortura y quería que terminara pronto sin embargo eso no sucedió.

A la tercera semana ya había contado las cantidad de veces que había intentado hacer alguna cosa drástica con tal de poder regresar a su hogar, pero todo había sido en balde, seguía encerrado en esa realidad que no le causaba mas que daño. En ese día se encontraba encerrado en su oficina haciendo alguna clase de papeleo y la verdad no prestaba ni la mínima atención al contenido de este pero no fue hasta que Sasuke entró y lo encaró que salió de sus divagaciones.

-Desde hace una hora que te mande un mensaje con una de las águilas y tú sigues aquí encerrado

-Tengo demasiados papeles que atender- de los cuales no sabía de que trataban.

Sasuke lo miro con detalle y frunció el ceño, sabía que algo pasaba

-Escúpelo- Naruto lo vio y después a la pantalla de su ordenador, en definitiva no iba a volver a repetir lo que al inicio de este martirio había dicho, mintió, era algo que se le había hecho muy fácil de hacer.

-Sea lo que creas que tengo o me pasa solo deben de ser alucinaciones tuyas teme- volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla, Sasuke se acercó y con un movimiento ágil cerro su computadora -¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Naruto alarmado, desviaba la mirada de manera constante ya que el rostro del moreno estaba demasiado cerca y eso solo le provocaba sensaciones que se suponía en ese lugar no debería de tener, al menos no hacia el Uchiha.

-Habla dobe- el rubio trago con dificultad y finalmente lo miro, azul y negro se encontraron y aunque no fuera su Sasuke esos ojos seguía hipnotizándolo, sin darse cuenta en que momento se había acercado lo suficiente a Sasuke lo beso, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero simplemente no podía seguir huyendo de los sentimientos que le tenía. Sintió como Sasuke lo empujo y se alejó, no se atrevió a mirarlo mas por su propia seguridad que por arrepentimiento, sabía que en la expresión del Uchiha solo encontraría cosas que lo lastimarían así que mejor desapareció de ahí usando la ventana, no espero que el Uchiha fuera tras de él o le dijera algo y agradeció cuando se dio cuenta que no era así, siguió huyendo hasta que sintió que ya no podía mas con esa opresión en el pecho que le quitaba el aire y se dejo caer en el pasto, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus puños estaba cerrados con fuerza logrando que sus nudillos se vieran blancos, golpeo una, dos y tres veces el suelo e incluso más y aun cuando sus manos sangraban el seguía golpeando, ya no quería seguir ahí, necesitaba regresar a su mundo y lo necesitaba en ese instante.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí repitiendo esas acciones y mucho menos cuando finalmente el sueño lo venció y termino recargado en el tronco de uno de los árboles pero cuando despertó se encontraba en plena oscuridad, se incorporo y palpo el suelo sobre el que estaba, eso no era pasto, era un colchón, siguió tocando encontrándose con las cobijas, estiro la mano y encontró la lámpara de noche que estaba en su buro la prendió y vio que aquel lugar era su habitación, se paro de golpe y se dirigió al baño, prendió la luz y miro su reflejo en el espejo, todo estaba como debería de ser, no tenía cara de ser un viejo y mucho menos había señal alguna de que se hubiera cortado el cabello, suspiro. Salió del baño y reviso las fotos que adornaban su cuarto, todas y cada una mostraban a su hermosa familia solo le faltaba comprobar que ellos estuvieran ahí y que fuera quien fuera no le siguiera jugando una mala broma, así que decidido camino hacia su cama y comprobó que en donde se suponía debería de estar Sasuke no estaba, salió corriendo y reviso cada uno de los cuartos de sus hijos y no encontró rastro alguno de ellos, de nueva cuenta ese nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse.

Respiro varias veces, se repitió otras tantas que seguramente habían salido por el desayuno y no habían querido despertarlo y aun así, ese nudo no desaparecía sino todo lo contrario. Escucho ruidos provenientes de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella, la abrió de golpe y para su sorpresa solo se encontró con el gato callejero que los visitaba seguido por culpa del pequeño de sus hijos, necesitaba verlos para confirma que aquello había sido una pesadilla, que él no estaba con la Hyuuga aun cuando las fotos le mostraban que su pareja seguía siendo ese teme que tanto amaba.

Salió a las calles de Konoha en busca de su familia y aun cuando en un inicio encontró que todo estaba desértico conforme se acercaba al centro de Konoha y dejaba atrás el barrio Uchiha las personas comenzaban a aparecer. La gente lo saludaba y le sonreía y uno que otro le hacia una leve reverencia pero aun así no encontraba a su objetivo o alguno de sus amigos que le pudiera dar esperanzas que todo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

-¿Dónde diablos se metieron?- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello en desesperación

-¿Naruto?- detuvo sus movimientos cuando esa voz tan familiar pronuncio su nombre, su corazón se aceleró y los nervios lo atacaron, si bien ella no era a la primera que deseaba ver si era la que le podría responder a todas sus dudas así que rogándole a Kami-sama que todo hubiera quedado en un mal sueño se giro y encaro a la morena.

-Hola Hinata- le sonrió de manera nerviosa -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien- lo miro con clara preocupación en sus aperlados ojos -¿Estas bien?

-Claro- sonrió o por lo menos lo intento –Hinata- ella lo miro y por un instante los recuerdos de aquel sueño regresaron a su mente, inconscientemente retrocedió

-¿Estas seguro que estas bien?- esta vez no le dijo nada, solo la miro y aun con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes se atrevió a preguntar

-Entre tú y yo no hay nada ¿Cierto?- ella se quedo pensando en la pregunta hecha por el rubio, ciertamente se había algo entre ellos pero estaba segura que no se refería a la amistad que ambos compartían, así que los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando entendió a que se refería y eso basto para tranquilizar al rubio, solo un poco -¡Que alivio!

-¿Na… Naruto?

-Perdona Hinata, pero tenía que estar seguro que solo somos amigos- la morena solo sentía arder sus mejillas –No me mal entiendas pero tuve un horrible sueño en donde todos estaban casados con otras personas y tu estabas conmigo, y no, no es como si fueras mala esposa o algo así, al menos Neji nunca ha dicho nada de eso, pero Sasuke no estaba conmigo estaba con Sakura y ninguno de nuestros niños existía y eso que Shikamaru y Temari si estaban juntos- y todo aquello e incluso mas salió sin pausa alguna de la boca de Naruto confundiendo un poco a Hinata aunque había logrado entender lo esencial de aquel parloteo, trato de detenerlo –Y por eso ahora ando buscando a mi familia

-Naruto, hace rato pasaron por aquí- murmuro

-¿De verdad?- los ojos le brillaron y abrazo a la morena la cual solo soltó una risita –Muchas gracias Hinata, salúdame a Neji y a los niños- ella asintió despidiéndose de él con un movimiento de mano

-Pensé que solo había sido yo la que soñó aquello- Hinata colocó una mano sobre su pecho en donde estaba su corazón –Pero al parecer también tuviste ese mal sueño Naruto

-Hinata- ella giro encontrándose con la sonrisa de Neji -¿Era Naruto?- asintió -¿Qué le sucede?

-Soñó lo mismo que yo- él la abrazo y beso su frente

-Estoy aquí, a tu lado- ella volvió a asentir, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Neji y se dejo hacer

-Lo sé

Naruto llevaba mas de dos horas buscando a su familia y para su suerte ya se había encontrado con la mayoría de sus amigos los cuales le confirmaban que se encontraba en su mundo sin embargo se había llevado la sorpresa de que algunos habían sufrido el mismo sueño que él, solo que para suerte de ellos no estaban casados con teme desconsiderado que sacaba a sus hijos de su casa sin dejar una triste nota diciendo a donde irían o algo por el estilo, no, solo él tenía esa mala suerte. Cansado y hambriento decidió pausar su búsqueda e ir al Ichiraku.

-Hola Naruto- saludo el viejo Teuchi

-Hola- dijo con un tono desganado y no era para menos

-Hace un rato tu familia paso por aquí, se me hizo raro no verte con ellos

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-Sasuke dijo que habías tenido un día largo y habías llegado muy tarde a la casa así que te habían dejado descansar

-¡Lo sabía!

-Pero que regresaron a tu casa y no estabas, vinieron aquí buscándote como primera opción

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¿Quieres un poco de ramen?- pregunto Teuchi con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-Gracias viejo, pero tengo que ir a casa- asintió Teuchi y se despidió de él riendo

-Tan sencillo que sería que buscaran su chakra- Teuchi siguió preparando una orden aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro y es que él había visto como ese par podían ser muy astutos el uno con el otro pero también sumamente torpes y se imaginaba que en ese sentido sus hijos también lo había heredado.

Naruto corrió tan rápido como podía hasta que llego a la entrada de su casa y sintió a su familia al otro lado, el corazón le latía con fuerza, sus pies no respondían y sus manos le temblaban y sudaban. Se suponía que no debía de estar así, después de todo era su familia pero las sensaciones que ese sueño le habían dejado aun estabas gravadas en su ser y no soportaría ver que Sasuke lo rechazara como lo había hecho en ese sueño. Camino a paso lento y tembloroso y juraba que los latidos de su corazón eran completamente audibles por toda Konoha, pasó saliva con dificultad y colocó su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta pero esta fue abierta antes de que él pudiera tocarla siquiera

-Naruto- azul se encontró con negro y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre el moreno

-¡Sasuke!- lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en eso, algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

-Estoy aquí dobe- sintió como los brazos de Sasuke lo rodeaban y acercaban más -Estoy aquí- volvió a decir.

Naruto se separó un poco de su pareja y lo beso de manera tierna y con temor de que en algún momento este desapareciera o lo alejará de manera brusca, ninguna de las dos cosas paso. Se separaron y Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke y este respondió con su clásica sonrisa de medio lado y después lo golpeo en la cabeza

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué demonios saliste de la casa?- pregunto molesto el Uchiha

-Eso lo debería de estar preguntando yo

-Te dejamos descansar, salimos por los ingredientes para la comida esperando que te quedaras en la casa, pero obviamente tenías que salir a buscarnos

-No dejaste ni una triste nota

-Oh Claro que la deje, pero eres tan idiota que no te fijaste- soltó mientras señalaba la barra de la cocina en donde se encontraban dos notas, Naruto se sonrojo avergonzado, agacho la mirada admitiendo la derrota de la discusión

-Te tenía que ver- dijo en voz baja, Sasuke lo escucho -Necesitaba verte

-Lo sé- la voz del moreno se volvió suave

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que soñé- una leve risa se escapo de los labios del Uchiha haciendo que el blondo frunciera el ceño

-Creme si te digo que sé que soñaste- Naruto frunció mas el ceño, Sasuke seguramente se estaba burlando de él

-Bastardo- y finalmente soltó la carcajada que tanto había intentado contener, Naruto lo golpeo –Eres un maldito insensible

-Cálmate Dobe- Sasuke le sonrió –Cuándo salimos por las cosas para la comida nos encontramos con Sakura- dentro de la casa se escucho un leve "maldita pelirosa" seguido por un "Miku, no digas eso" –Se le veía feliz y conforme nos vio su sonrisa se desvaneció, nos dio alcance y comenzó a contarme que había soñado que estábamos casados y teníamos una hija con un nombre bastante…

-Patético- murmuro Naruto –Y miope

-Exacto y que tú estabas con Hinata y con dos niños que bueno, eran tu descendencia- Naruto lo golpeo y Sasuke volvió a reír -Todos estaban con otras personas menos Shikamaru y Temari y pensó que todo era real

-Parecía muy real, tú incluso me rechazaste y te burlaste de mi cuando te dije que estábamos casados y con hijos

-Naruto- Sasuke colocó una mano sobre el mentón del rubio y alzo con delicadeza su cara para que lo viera, junto sus frentes –Fue un sueño, estoy contigo, soy tu esposo y tenemos a cuatro hermosos hijos- limpió con el pulgar las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas –Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, Te Amo dobe- Naruto volvió a abrazar a Sasuke llorando abiertamente –Fue solo un mal sueño- sintió como el rubio se asentía –Vamos dentro.

Entraron a la residencia Uchiha y su corazón di un brinco cuando vio a sus hijos sentados en un sillón, todos le sonreía en mayor o menor medida.

-Bienvenido a casa Otou-chan- dijo Shizui mientras iba hacia él pero Fumiya se adelanto y abrazó antes que los demás a su padre

-Hola niños- los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, se rieron y corrieron a abrazarlo

Sasuke veía la escena enternecido, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se podía imaginar por lo que su rubio esposo había pasado esa noche y si había algo que odiara más, era ver que alguien de su familia sufriera, aun no lograba entender como es que más de uno había tenido aquel extraño sueño pero estaba feliz que solo se hubiera quedado en eso.

-Otou-san- Sasuke dirigió su mirada al menor de sus hijos

-Dime Itachi

-Tengo hambre- dijo con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, ese niño se parecía demasiado a Naruto

-Teme, yo también tengo hambre- Sasuke suspiro y se encamino a la cocina

-Shizui ayúdame con la cocina- dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas

-Ya voy- Shizui miro a sus padres y sonrió –No sé que habrá provocado que mas de uno en la aldea haya soñado eso pero- le sonrió a Naruto y continuo –Pero ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Naruto se sonrojo por aquello al igual que Sasuke y no lo negarían solo ellos dos se entendían tan bien sin necesidad de palabras y los sentimientos que se tenían eran tan grandes y profundos que ni aun cuando alguien hubiera escrito un final diferente para su historia podría separarlos, para Naruto siempre sería Sasuke su persona más importante y querida y para Sasuke su luz siempre sería Naruto, el único que lo había traído de regreso en muchos sentido y le había demostrado que era el amor.

* * *

_**Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, flores, pedradas, bueno de todo, espero que les haya gustado y de ser así comenten eso siempre motiva a un escritor.**_

_**Perdonen si encontraron horrores ortográficos o fallos en la redacción.**_

_**Gracias por leer nos leemos en otro fic**_

_**Mattane**_


End file.
